Extracurricular Activities
by AliasCWN
Summary: There is a rumor that someone killed a courier and took gold coins and diamonds. What does Kirby know about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Extracurricular Activities**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 1

"I'm out." Caje threw his cards on the table in front of him and pushed his chair back. Crossing his arms in front of his chest he watched the other players.

The next player stayed in the game, raising the ante. Caje didn't know the guy who had been introduced as "just Alec." "Just Alec" had been losing steadily all night but he was still in the game. Caje figured that he would run out of money soon despite his cautious approach to gambling. The others were starting to play for some "serious" money now that they had weeded out the "lightweights".

Kirby leaned back in his chair and studied the cards in his hand. The stub of the cigar in his mouth bobbed as he chewed on it. With one last look at his cards he raised the ante ten dollars.

"Aren't you broke yet Kirby?" Caje asked as he watched the play move on to the next player.

"Naw, I got plenty." The cigar bobbed again as the pot went to someone else."

"Let's go Kirby." Caje rose to his feet and left the seat empty for any of the spectators who wanted to join the game.

"Not yet Caje, I'm just getting hot."

"Hot? You've lost more than you've won!"

"But my luck is about to change, I can feel it."

There was a snicker from one of the other players that earned him a glare from Kirby.

Caje looked around the room but none of the spectators made a comment. Several of them looked amused but they wisely remained silent. None of them showed any real interest in Kirby's luck.

"You do what you want," Caje answered, turning to leave, "but I'm calling it a night. We've played cards every night this week and I'm broke. I don't know where you're getting all of your money but maybe you should save some of it for another day."

"I told you, I'm good, I've got plenty."

"Do you have a rich uncle or something?" Caje asked jokingly.

"Or something." Kirby agreed with a grin. "I can loan you some if you want. Just let me know how much you want and I'll get it for you."

"No thanks."

"Come on Caje, between friends, that's what friends are for."

"No thanks, borrowing money has ruined more friendships than any other cause. I'd rather have your friendship than your money."

"Okay, but if you change your mind."

"I won't. Are you coming or not?" Caje waited for Kirby to make up his mind. "Don't forget, we have a patrol tomorrow morning. Sarge will tear you a new one if you aren't in any condition to leave with us."

"All right, all right." Kirby growled. "We can head back. I'm sure I can find another game tomorrow night."

"Sure you can," Caje agreed, nodding good-naturedly at the other players, "everybody loves taking your money." He grinned as he bid them goodnight. "I bet Sarge will be mad 'cause you let someone else have first chance at it."

"Sarge doesn't appreciate all I've done for him." Kirby declared. "I'd share the wealth but you know how he is." Kirby paused to look around the room suspiciously. "I'm out guys. Maybe I'll see you again tomorrow." The BAR man joined Caje, saying good night to the men in the room that he recognized.

"Maybe you could give it a break Kirby." Caje warned.

"I told you Caje, my luck is changing; all I need is one good deal."

"What deal? Playing cards? You're never going to get rich playing cards."

"I don't need the cards." Kirby declared boldly.

The rest of the conversation was lost to the others in the room as the door closed behind the departing friends.

Outside Caje and Kirby paused to clear their lungs of smoke. The two friends stood and watched as several soldiers walked past.

"We'd better get back." Caje suggested in a low voice.

Kirby only nodded, his attention was on the street, looking for anyone lurking in the shadows.

"Sarge said not to stay too late."

"I know." Kirby answered, tearing his eyes from the street. "I'm ready." Stepping off of the sidewalk he walked up the middle of the street.

Caje followed, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. "I think we're being watched."

Just then two soldiers walked out of the building they were passing.

"Caje, Kirby, what are you doing out so late? Sarge said to get back early." Billy Nelson greeted his squad members as if he hadn't seen them in forever when in fact he had eaten supper with them.

"You're out just as late as we are." Kirby growled.

"Yeah, but Sarge sent us for supplies." Littlejohn held up the bundle he was carrying. He displayed the supplies they had picked up. "We were just headed back."

"So were we." Caje answered for the two of them.

"Good, then we can all walk back together." The large private suggested.

The four men stayed in the middle of the street as they made their way to where their squad was billeted.

Saunders was awake when they arrived, sitting by himself, cleaning his Thompson. He nodded at the four of them and watched as they turned in.

The next morning the squad went together to eat breakfast. Saunders briefed them on the mission as they left the mess hall.

"Our job is to make sure the krauts haven't moved into position between us and Baker Company. Headquarters says we're going to start a push in the next day or two and they don't want any surprises."

"Are they sending anyone out to talk to us about that kraut courier?" The others paused as Brockmeyer asked the question.

"Why would they send anyone out to talk to us?" Saunders demanded.

Brockmeyer shrugged. "Some of the guys from third squad said that they are talking to everyone. Rumor has it that whoever killed that courier also took his satchel."

"So what would we do with a bunch of papers written in German?" Kirby asked crossly. "You're the only one of us who even speaks the lingo."

Brockmeyer shook his head. "From what I hear there was a whole lot more in that satchel than just papers."

"Like what?" Caje asked.

"Diamonds and gold." Brockmeyer stated importantly. "One of the guys from third squad knows a guy who works at headquarters; he told him that there was a pouch of cut diamonds and another one of gold coins. He said that headquarters is watching for anyone spending a lot of money all of a sudden."

"Nobody can spend diamonds or gold coins around here." Littlejohn snorted. "Somebody would notice right away."

"They'd have to sell them on the black market." Saunders agreed.

"Where would they find a black market around here?" Billy asked.

"Beats me." Saunders shrugged. "But whoever buys them is going to get one sweet deal. The guy that stole them will have to sell for pennies on the dollar of get stuck with them."

"That's not fair!" Kirby shouted.

"Fair or not, I'd take the deal rather than get stuck with the rocks. The Army will come down hard on anyone caught with the loot." Saunders led the way to the trail leading to the area they were ordered to search.

Caje caught Kirby looking worried and he decided to find out what was bothering the other soldier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Extracurricular Activities**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 2

The Germans had made an attempt to take up a position between Baker Company and King Company but Baker Company had discovered them and managed to drive them back.

While Saunders talked to their sergeant the two squads mingled and traded gossip.

"We're moving out! " Saunders called his squad together, thanked the other sergeant, and prepared to return to headquarters with his report.

"Those guys were questioned about that kraut courier too." Littlejohn remarked as they made their way back to headquarters. "They said they heard that there are a few suspects that the MPs are watching."

"Like who?" Kirby asked as he walked alongside.

"They didn't say." Littlejohn replied. "You know, it seems funny that they've talked to just about every outfit but ours."

"Not every outfit." Caje answered. "I know a couple of guys who haven't been questioned yet."

"But most of them have been." Littlejohn insisted.

"They'll get around to us," Saunders assured them, "unless they find their thief first."

"You can't really call a guy a thief for taking something from the enemy when that thing didn't belong to them in the first place." Kirby objected. "They probably took it from the real owners."

"Maybe," Saunders agreed, "but explain that to headquarters."

"What will happen to the guy if he gets caught with the diamonds?" Kirby asked.

Saunders shrugged. "Probably be charged with theft and get some time in the stockade. Maybe a dishonorable discharge."

"Doesn't seem fair." Kirby grumbled. "If the krauts stole the diamonds from their rightful owners then how can you steal something from someone when he didn't own it?"

"Don't know and don't care." Saunders declared. "I don't have the diamonds so I have nothing to worry about."

"Me neither." Littlejohn declared.

"Don't look at me." Billy pulled back as Littlejohn looked his way.

"Don't worry about it." Saunders ordered. "The MPs will find the guy; we just have to keep doing our jobs and let them do theirs."

"When do you think they'll get around to questioning us?"

Saunders turned as Kirby asked the question. "I don't know. Why, do you have something else you need to do?"

"No, just wondering."

"As soon as I make my report to the Captain I plan on hitting the sack. They'll know right where to find me." Saunders continued. "Now move out, I want to get back before dark."

The sergeant picked up the pace and the others fell silent, each one lost in his own thoughts.

Caje followed Kirby, both of them slightly off to one side of the others. With the pace that Saunders was setting the men didn't get another chance to talk until they reached their base. The sergeant released them to relax while he went to make his report.

"So Baker Company was able to chase them back?"

"Yes sir." Saunders replied. "They said that the Germans were setting up a camp when they stumbled onto them. They took one prisoner, a private who was wounded in the fight, but he wasn't much help. He said that his commanders didn't tell him their plans."

"That's not surprising." The Captain replied. "The Germans don't think that their enlisted men can think for themselves. Why tell them the plan when all they have to do is follow orders."

Saunders nodded, thinking that sometimes the American Army slipped into the same mindset where its enlisted men were concerned.

"Okay Sergeant, I'll send your report on up the chain of command. If they have any more questions they can contact Baker Company."

"Yes sir." The sergeant turned to leave, accepting the dismissal.

"Oh sergeant."

"Yes sir."

"The MPs will be coming around within the next couple of days to ask your squad some questions."

"Questions Sir?"

"They're still investigating the death of that German courier. I understand that they have a few suspects so maybe they'll find the guilty party before they get around to you, but just in case, I want to know where your squad is at all times."

"Yes sir, we'll be available."

"Make sure that all of your men are present Sergeant so that we can get this investigation finished. It's darn inconvenient having to schedule patrols around the MPs' schedules."

"I understand Sir." Saunders said. "I'll keep my men close until they've all been questioned."

"That's a good idea Sergeant. We have a push coming up and I want all of this behind us before we start."

"We'll answer all of their questions Sir but I doubt that any of my men are going to be able to tell them anything they don't already know."

"Your men were among those patrolling that area at the time. Frankly, I'm surprised that they waited this long to question your squad."

"We've been busy Sir. My squad has been out on patrol every day for the last three weeks. The only time they had to question us was at night."

"That's going to change Sergeant; you and your squad won't be leaving this base until after you've been questioned."

"We won't be complaining Captain. My men need a break to get rested up anyway."

"Well enjoy the break Sergeant because as soon as this mess is cleared up it will be business as usual."

Caje met Saunders when they returned to their quarters.

"Sarge, I was just going to supply to restock my kit, is there anything you need while I'm there? I thought I'd do it now instead of waiting for morning."

"No, I'm good, but there's no rush; the Captain is giving us a few days to hang around the base."

"Really?"

"Just until the MPs have a chance to question everyone about that kraut courier." Saunders explained. "After that we go back on patrol."

Caje nodded. "Any truth to the rumor about the gold and the diamonds?"

The sergeant shrugged. "I've heard the rumors but so far that's all they are, rumors."

"So what are we going to do until the MPs are done questioning us?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering Sarge. Any chance we could get some leave?" Caje asked hopefully.

"No. Everybody has to be here and available for questions. The Captain said they'd get to us soon but he didn't say when exactly. We'll just have to hang around until they get to us."

"Okay. At least we get a break, even if we can't go anywhere." Caje hesitated as he walked beside Saunders. "Do they have a suspect yet?"

"I guess."

"Any idea who they're looking at?"

"No." Saunders answered. "Why? Do you have some idea who they're looking for?"

"Me? No!"

Saunders frowned at the Cajun. "If you have any idea you need to tell someone."

"I don't know anything about the courier." Caje stated firmly. "And I don't know anything about any gold or diamonds."

"Then why all the questions?"

"Just curious is all."

"Caje."

"Really Sarge, that's all."

"All right, but be careful. You don't want to get caught up in this mess. Somebody is going to go down hard if they get caught with that loot."

"You said they were just rumors."

"So far, but if they turn out to be true…."

"If I find out anything for sure…I'll let you know."

With no choice other than to agree, Saunders let the matter drop. His eyes followed Caje as the other man parted ways and headed for his own quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Extracurricular Activities**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 3

"Are you sure Sarge said that this was okay?" Caje followed Kirby from their room and down the hall.

"Sure, Sarge said we couldn't go on leave. He didn't say anything about playing cards on base." Kirby laughed at Caje's show of concern. "Don't worry Caje, I told Brockmeyer where we'd be. If Sarge wants us, Brockmeyer will let him know where to find us."

"I don't want to play cards. I told you, I lost all of my money the other night."

"And I told you I would loan you some." Kirby returned. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a roll of bills and peeled a few off to hand to Caje.

"I can't take that." Caje protested, shoving the money back at Kirby. "Where did you get that much money?"

"I told you, I have my ways." Kirby grinned secretively. "You just stay with me and we'll get rich!"

Caje looked at the roll of bills Kirby still held and frowned. "Kirby, my friend, you would tell me if you were in trouble, wouldn't you?"

"Sure." Kirby grinned. "We're buddies; I'd tell you before I told anyone else."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"In trouble."

"No." Kirby laughed. "Whatever gave you that idea? Just because I lost a little money at cards."

"A little! You've lost a month's pay this week alone!"

"I've been saving."

"Come on Kirby." Caje chided.

"Look, don't believe me, but it's the truth. I took on this extra job and it paid a bonus."

"Let's stay in tonight Kirby." Caje encouraged.

"Can't" Kirby answered. "There's something I have to do tonight. You can stay here if you want."

"No, I'm going with you."

Kirby smiled broadly. "I knew you'd see it my way. Here, take this." He shoved the money at Caje again.

"No thanks." Caje pushed it away again. "I said I'd come along, but I'm not borrowing any money."

"Suit yourself, but it's a whole lot more fun to play than it is to just stand back and watch."

"I'm not borrowing any money." Caje repeated, following along behind Kirby.

The two soon found themselves in the same room they had played cards in the night before. Most of the same players were seated around the table holding cards. Caje and Kirby had to stand back and watch until a seat opened up. Kirby quickly claimed the opening and pulled his money out of his pocket. "Deal me in."

The other player eyed his roll of money without comment. Caje rolled his eyes at the brash display of cash.

Kirby pulled a cigar out of his pocket and began to chew on it. Soon he was lost in the ebb and flow of the game, winning an occasional hand but usually losing. Slowly, but surely, Kirby's stack of bills became smaller. Caje watched as Kirby bet and lost only to shrug and reach for more cards.

"Maybe we should go now." The Cajun suggested as Kirby lost the last of his roll.

"Not yet." Kirby argued. "I have more." He reached into another pocket and pulled out more money. Something shiny and hard fell from the pocket and hit the floor. Before anyone could get a look at it Kirby bent and retrieved the object. There was a flash of gold as Kirby pocketed the object. "My good luck piece." Kirby grinned at the others.

"Doesn't seem to be working too well." One of the other players laughed.

"It works just fine." The BAR man argued. "I'm still in the game aren't I?"

"You'd better take your buddy's advice and get out while you still have a few dollars to last until next payday."

Kirby turned on the speaker, one of the spectators who had been watching the game, "I'm not broke yet."

"Kirby." Caje crowded closer to Kirby and leaned over his shoulder to speak into his ear. "I think we'd better go; I don't like the way these guys are watching you."

Kirby looked around the room, noting all of the expressions on the faces scattered around the room. Reluctantly he nodded, "All right, we'll call it a night. Deal me out gentlemen."

The dealer nodded, waiting for someone to take Kirby's place before he began to deal the next hand.

Outside Caje shoved Kirby against the side of the building and held him there. "What did you do?"

"What? I was just having fun." Kirby pushed away from the wall and straightened his jacket. "What's the matter with you anyway?"

"You! Where did you get all of the money you've been losing?"

"Not that again."

"Where Kirby?"

Kirby didn't get a chance to answer as four men came out of the alley and rushed them. Yelling a warning, Kirby pushed Caje to one side as he braced to meet the rush of the attacker.

One guy swung a club at Kirby's head, hitting the wall with a solid thud that would have left a permanent dent in Kirby's head if it had connected. Kirby ducked and punched the guy in the gut. As that one doubled over another one stepped up to take his place. The second guy hit Kirby with a powerful blow to the jaw. Kirby staggered back but the wall kept him from falling. The second guy stumbled into and fell over the first guy as he tried to follow through with his attack.

Caje hit the third attacker when he tried to step around the first two. The guy dropped to the ground, out of the fight before he really got into it. Attacker number four hit Caje from behind, driving him to his knees.

Kirby swung around to help Caje, catching the attacker in the ribs. The guy grunted but turned toward Kirby, swinging his oversized fists at the new threat. Catching one punch on the shoulder, Kirby was twisted around to where the first two attackers were regaining their feet. One of them reached for him, grabbing a handful of shirt. When he yanked on the shirt he threw Kirby off balance. Kirby staggered and fell into the second man as he fought for balance, knocking him backwards.

Caje got to his feet swinging a rock that he had picked up from the ground. It connected with the head of the fourth attacker dropping him to the ground next to the attacker that had been knocked out earlier. Leaping over the unconscious men, Caje pulled one of the last two assailants off of Kirby. Allowing Caje to pull him around, the attacker swung a fist at the Cajun's face. Caje saw stars when the fist connected with his jaw. He lost his grip and stumbled backwards. Seeing his chance, the attacker followed Caje, hoping to take advantage of the Cajun's weakness. Caje tripped over the fallen men, landing on his back and rolling quickly to the side.

The attacker, caught off guard, fell too, but Caje was on him before he could recover from his surprise. Using the rock again Caje knocked the third guy senseless. Climbing to his feet he prepared to confront the fourth and final assailant. Before he could take a step the fourth man fell at his feet.

Kirby reached out to stay Caje, a huge grin covering his face. "Never a dull moment, is there?"

Caje shook his head to clear it. Looking down, he tried to place the men but he couldn't. "Do you know them?"

Kirby shook his head. "Never saw them before."

"What did they want?"

"Maybe they thought I was a big winner at poker tonight." Kirby answered with a shrug.

The answer was a little too pat for Caje. He eyed the other private suspiciously. "You don't really believe that do you?"

"What do you think they wanted?"

"You tell me."

"I told you, they most likely thought I had a lot of money on me."

Several jeeps drove up and MPs rushed toward the two men and the four unconscious attackers at their feet.

"What happened here?"

"These guys attacked us." Caje explained quickly. "We think they were after our poker winnings."

The four men were cuffed and loaded into a truck that had followed the jeep. Caje and Kirby were separated and questioned individually.

Caje was repeating his story for the third time when the head MP walked up and told him he was free to go. The MPs questioning him looked as surprised as he felt at the sudden decision to release him. Seeing Kirby waiting for him, Caje joined his friend.

"What was that?"

"What?" Kirby asked, leading the way down the street.

"They were asking me a lot of questions and then they just stopped,

no explanation or anything."

"Stopped what?"

"Stopped." Caje answered. "Stopped asking questions. Stopped acting curious. The sergeant just walked over and told me I could go. He didn't even wait to hear what I had to say."

Kirby shrugged.

"What did you tell them?"

"The same thing you did." Kirby answered. "I said I thought they were after our money."

"That's all?"

"I described the fight. What else could I tell them?"

Caje shook his head, not sure what he had expected Kirby to say. "We're going to have to tell Sarge."

"You tell him, I'm going to turn in." And that's exactly what he did as soon as they reached their quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Extracurricular Activities**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 4

"Kirby! Kirby!"

"What?" Kirby yawned and stretched.

"Sarge wants to see you."

"Okay, okay, I'll be right there."

Saunders was waiting when Kirby walked out of his quarters.

"What happened last night?"

"Didn't Caje tell you?"

"I want to hear it from you."

"Some guys jumped us." Kirby explained. "I guess they thought we had money. We had just come from a poker game."

"Where you lost your shirt!"

"Maybe they didn't know that Sarge. We were leaving; maybe they thought I still had some money left."

"And maybe you'd better tell me the truth smart guy!"

"I told you Sarge."

"Don't give me that!" The sergeant snarled. "Whatever it is you're into, you're not the only one affected here. Last night you could have gotten Caje killed too."

"Did Caje say that?"

Saunders paused, taking note of Kirby's apparent concern. "No, Caje told me the same thing you just did." The sergeant admitted. "But I still don't believe it." He added. "There has to be more to it than that. Caje said he never saw any of the guys before. If they had been watching the card game Caje would have seen them."

"I suppose." Kirby agreed without any enthusiasm.

"You suppose? Other people are affected here Kirby, not just you.

Caje. The squad. Is this mess you got yourself into going to get someone else killed?"

"Nobody's been killed." Kirby protested.

"Yet." Saunders clarified.

"Look Sarge, I'll take care of it. I'll get it cleaned up in the next day or two, three at the most."

Saunders looked into the earnest face of the private and hoped that he was right. While Kirby could be a pain, he found it hard to believe that the man was mixed up in anything that would deliberately put his fellow soldiers at risk.

"Okay Kirby, three days, and then I go to Lieutenant Hanley." He locked eyes with his Bar man. "That's as long as nothing else happens. If someone gets hurt I won't have any choice but to go to the LT."

Kirby nodded in relief. "Thanks Sarge, I'll get it straightened out."

"You'd better." The sergeant growled. "Three days Kirby." With that final warning Saunders turned and walked away, leaving Kirby standing there watching him leave.

Kirby watched him go with a worried frown on his face. He was involved in something but he couldn't tell anyone about it; not Caje, not Sarge, and not the lieutenant. And there was no way that he could be sure that it would be settled in three days' time. Kirby cursed the German courier who had started all of this in the first place. If he hadn't already killed him once he would have willingly done so now. Deciding that since he was up he might as well go for breakfast, he headed for the mess hall.

Kirby strolled along the street with his mind on his problem. His fingers went to his pocket and extracted the gold coin that he had tucked in there. Rubbing it absently between his fingers, he hoped it was the good luck piece he had claimed it to be.

His thoughts were still on the gold piece when two men stepped out in front of him. Kirby immediately braced for a fight.

The taller of the two men raised his hand palm out toward Kirby. "Relax, we just want to talk."

"So talk." Kirby ordered.

"We have some friends who would like to talk to you." The stranger replied. "They sent us to issue the invitation."

"Well you've done that, so scram."

"They want us to bring back an answer." The tall man declared. He and his companion waited for Kirby to respond.

"What do they want?" Kirby eyed the two men suspiciously. There was no one else on the street to witness the meeting. Taking a step back, he stayed just out of their reach.

"I think you know." The second man growled impatiently.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." Kirby smiled at the two men, more confident now that he was pretty sure that the men had been sent to talk rather than fight.

"That gold coin you're playing with," the first man indicated the coin that Kirby still held between his fingers, "and any others like it. They're no good to you; you can't spend them. We have friends who can take them off of your hands."

"For a price."

"For a price." The taller man confirmed.

Kirby grinned at the two men. "All right, we can talk; no promises but I'm willing to listen to their deal."

The two men facing him visibly relaxed. "Come along with us and we'll take you to them."

"No," Kirby refused, "I haven't had my breakfast yet." He paused in thought. "Tell them to meet me behind the motor pool in one hour. We'll talk turkey then."

The men hesitated, unsure about the unexpected turn of events. Their eyes locked as they considered the proposal. Finally the tall of the two nodded in agreement. "All right, we'll tell them. You just make sure that you bring a sample of what you've got for sale."

"I've got all I need right here." Kirby held up the gold coin.

"There had better be more." The second man warned.

"Don't you worry about that." Kirby smiled. "I've got it covered."

The second man glanced at his taller companion but he didn't comment on Kirby's reassurance.

"One hour," The taller man warned.

"One hour." Kirby repeated. He stood and watched as the two men walked away without looking back.

Tucking his hands into his pockets, Kirby whistled a tune as he walked the rest of the way to the mess hall. He was on his third rendition of "America the Beautiful" by the time he walked into the mess hall. He nodded at a few guys he knew and took his place in line to get his food. At one point he turned around to see the smaller of the two men who had confronted him standing by the door watching his every move. Ignoring him, Kirby ate a leisurely breakfast before heading to the meeting.

Exactly one hour later Kirby approached the motor pool. The few mechanics working on vehicles ignored him as he made his way around the back. Approaching cautiously, he tried to locate whoever was meeting him.

"So you're the guy who killed the courier?"

The voice came from the alley next to the motor pool.

"Yeah, I killed him." Kirby admitted. "He didn't leave me much of a choice."

"But he did leave you one heck of a big payday." The other man laughed.

"Says who?"

"Don't play games with me soldier," the speaker snapped, "according to my sources, that courier was carrying gold coins and cut diamonds. Enough to fund a small war of our own."

"I'm not interested in starting another war." Kirby told him. "I'll be happy to just get out of this one alive."

"Maybe I can help you with that." The speaker stepped out into the open. "For a price."

"Oh yeah," Kirby laughed, "Everything has a price."

"So what's yours?" The speaker asked.

"Passes for the whole squad." Kirby grinned. "We all get three days of leave to relax and unwind."

"I'm not sure I can manage passes for everyone but I can get one for you."

"Not good enough." Kirby shook his head. "I guess I'll just have to deal with someone who can meet my price."

"Like who?" The stranger snorted. "You can't take those diamonds and gold coins to just anyone. If you let anyone know you have them you will end up in the stockade."

"I don't think so." Kirby grinned. "You see, I already turned them over to headquarters. Right after I found them as a matter of fact."

"What?" The stranger's eyes widened I surprise. He took a step back, prepared to run to avoid being detained. The rush of footsteps behind him told him he was too late.

MPs poured from the alleys around the motor pool to take charge of the speaker. He was arrested along with his two men who were lurking nearby. Kirby grinned as he recognized the two men who had invited him to the meeting.

"It sure looks like the guys and I are going to have three days to relax and unwind." Kirby grinned in anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Extracurricular Activities**

By: AliasCWN

Epilogue

"So how did you manage to wrangle these passes?" Saunders held the coveted passes in his hand as he watched Kirby suspiciously. "This had better not be some kind of a joke."

"No joke Sarge, look, you have the passes right there in your hand."

"What kind of a deal did you make?" Caje asked, remembering an earlier conversation they had had.

Kirby looked embarrassed. It was the day after his meeting behind the motor pool and his part in the arrest had been glossed over. Headquarters had decided that the fewer who knew about his part in breaking up the black market ring the better. But these guys were his buddies, his squad.

"I shot that German courier." Kirby admitted. "And I took the gold coins and the diamonds that he was carrying."

"You did what? Are you completely nuts?" Saunders exploded."

"It's not like that Sarge." Kirby hurried to explain. "I found them and I couldn't just leave them there."

"So you decided to help yourself?" The sergeant couldn't believe his ears. He would have sworn that none of his squad had been involved in the theft. He hadn't wanted to believe it, still didn't.

"I took them." Kirby admitted again. "Only I took them straight to headquarters. I didn't say anything to anyone because I didn't want to lose them to a mugger before I could turn them in." Kirby explained. "But some officer at headquarters came up with this idea to flush out the guys running the black market. Since I was the only one who knew about the courier, they made me a deal; if I would help catch the guys, I could have anything I wanted, within reason."

"And you asked for these passes?"

"Yeah Sarge, it seemed like a good idea at the time." The BAR man shrugged.

Saunders snorted. "Of all the things you could have asked for." He wouldn't admit it but he was proud of Kirby.

"I could have gotten Caje killed though." Kirby responded. "I never thought of that."

"You could have gotten yourself killed." The sergeant pointed out.

"Yeah, but I agreed to take the risk; Caje had no idea what he was getting into."

"You could have told me." The Cajun responded.

"I couldn't Caje; I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. I'm still not supposed to be telling you but I figured you deserve to know." Kirby looked from Caje to Saunders.

"They'll never hear it from us." Caje promised. "There is still one thing bothering me. Is that where you got all the money you lost in poker?"

"Yeah." Kirby nodded. "They gave me money to make it look convincing. Then they started a rumor that some of the coins had turned up on the black market. They gave me one of the gold coins to flash around."

Caje nodded in relief.

"Now about those passes." Saunders interrupted.

"They're good Sarge, honest."

"Then we're wasting time. Let's go get the others and start our three full days of rest and relaxation." Saunders slapped both privates on the shoulder and walked away.

They found the rest of the squad sitting around a fire waiting for their orders for the day. At Saunders appearance they looked up expectantly.

"What's up Sarge?" Littlejohn called.

"Well," Saunders paused for effect, "It seems that Kirby agreed to some extra work and got us all involved."

The others groaned at the announcement.

"Not so fast." Saunders held up a hand to stop the groans. "Kirby was kind enough to complete the job without our help. He was also kind enough to include us in the reward he earned."

"What kind of reward?" Littlejohn asked suspiciously.

"We're probably all on KP or digging latrines." Brockmeyer suggested. There was another groan from the others.

"You don't have to come if you don't want." Saunders explained helpfully.

"Count me out." Brockmeyer decided.

"Me too." Billy called.

"What is it?" Littlejohn asked again.

"Three day passes." Saunders answered with a grin.

Kirby was thoroughly battered by the time everyone had pounded him on the back, thanked him, and collected their passes. As he stood there watching them walk away he couldn't keep a smile off of his face.

"You did well my friend." Caje said as he walked up from behind Kirby.

"Yeah." Kirby answered, wiping away the grin with the back of his hand. "But I bet none of those lugs remember this the next time I need a favor."

Caje shook his head at Kirby's sour tone.

"Come on Kirby, we're wasting our leave, we only have three days." Saunders laughed as he put an arm around Kirby's shoulder. Caje reached around from the other side and put an arm around him too.

"Maybe I should have asked for longer passes." Kirby frowned as he allowed his two friends to lead him away.


End file.
